Feeling Blue
by Joselyn Ehrhardt
Summary: A Female Soul Survivor, who is a lesbian, goes through the challenges of romance before and after the bombs fall. She slowly becomes a drug dealer as she struggles to find ways to support the Minute Men and settlements she's aquiring. Romance with Piper, Curie, and Cait. Drama, Comedy, and some Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

Feeling Blue

Brief summary, this is about a female soul survivor, who is a lesbian. A bit of reworking towards the main Fo4 plot to make it lgbt friendly. Relationships with all female companions.

Ch. 1 - BEFORE THE BOMBS FELL -

Part One

With every technological stride and advancement in the world Nora called home came a subtle, yet gnawing, feeling that the bliss was only temporary. Something lurked near and challenged her deep desire to just embrace her contentment and enjoy what she had. However, Nora always felt that way when times were good. She had a persistent mistrust of anything too perfect. Perhaps it stimmed from a background of disappointment and failure, where life promised to take a giant putrid deuce on anything she gathered hope in, so she taught herself not too.

She wish she could have imparted this self-preserving tendency to her dearest friend, Nate, but he was lost in the clouds. He always saw the wonder in life and the joy in the small things, and begrudgingly, Nora did have to admit that it was contagious at times. He could take her worst days and origami it into something better, and she'd smile.

They were friends since High School, belonging to one another sheerly out of the fact that they belonged nowhere else. Bullies would give Nora a hard time, harrassing her verbally and making her feel self-conscious, but she noticed they were much more violent towards Nate. Pushing him down stairs and shoving him against walls or lockers. Nora didn't quite understand, until one day she found Nate sitting at the bottom of the bleachers in an empty gym, a broken violin in his hands. That was the first time Nora ever saw Nate cry, and it hurt her to know why.

"It's because I'm a fag. A FUCKING HOMO!" Nate cried and threw his helpless disembodied instrument to the floor.

Nora wrapped her arms around him tightly and pulled his red teary face towards her chest. Now she understood why they were drawn to one another and became friends when everyone else shunned them. Somehow, they found eachother, sharing the one thing Nora could not fully realize but everyone else apparently already knew. Maybe they could sense Nora and Nate were gay in the same way Nora and Nate must have sensed it in one another. This feeling that burned in Nora's chest and made her stomach swirl, comsummed her and overwelmed her, yet felt beautiful and pure.

"Please don't cry Nate. You're not alone." She said softly in his ear.

Nate was not alone, never, even after they graduated from highschool and left the shithole town they grew up in to head off to college. They agreed to go to the same University and hyped one another up with all the possibilities that lied enstore. They imagined crazy parties and engaging professors that would oddly take a personal interest in them after they got an answer right no one else could, just like in the movies. Instead what they received was unruly costs and bills for every little thing, routine cafeteria meals that ranged from edible to moving on the plate, and a class work load that demanded them to find 40 hours in each day.

To top it off, they're roommates were peculiar each in they're own way. Nate's roommate was pretentious and lacked self-awareness, often showing up to group hangouts he was not invited to just to put people down with deprecating humor. Nora tried not to judge and encouraged Nate to be nice to him, for she felt something more was going on than him just being a jerk. She sensed he had a social disorder like autism or something related for she had met people in the past who were similar. Even so, it was hard to constantly be nice to a guy who was so inconsiderate, that even after much effort on Nate's part to accommodate him, he eventually requested to move to another room.

Nora had her own roommate troubles, but in a way, the opposite. Her roommate was a cheerleader and extremely popular. Yet just as in High School, it was almost as if she could sense Nora was different, and this was not acceptable to her. She was nice to Nora on the surface, and to any untrained eye, you would have never known her discontent with her. However, she would make petty remarks towards Nora; complain about trivial things in a passive-aggressive manner that left Nora not sure on how to react. As soon as Nora would comply and fix any issue her roommate brought up, she would only find another issue and another to replace it. After awhile, Nora realized that she felt tense and couldn't relax in own room, the very place that was supposed to be a reprieve from all the stress she dealt with outside of it. This was not okay, so once the semester ended Nora allowed the School to put her in a different room with a new roommate. This is something that happens anyway if you don't request to stay together, so not much could be said about it, which Nora intended to avoid drama.

College did have some pleasant things too, something Nate had to remind Nora incessantly. After all, they found more people like themselves than back in their small home towns. It had became a ritual for Nate and Nora to meet up for coffee in between morning classes, and after awhile, a third began to join them. His name was Tom, a guy Nate met one night at a dorm hangout. He was clearly gay and much more feminine than Nate, possessing a delightful and cheery lift to his voice. He was also way more socially inclined and was always included with whatever was happening on campus. He invited Nate and Nora to the parties they both eagerly imagined back in High School. He introduced them the lastest nusic that was trending, and the people on campus who apparently were trending as well.

In all the excitement that now filled Nora's free time after classes, she didn't notice that Nate was not spending as much time with her anymore. At parties the three would arrive together at, she didn't realize Nate and Tom had gone off in their own direction and left her with a group of mutual friends, only to resurface later just as things began to liven up. She didn't notice because for the first time in her life, she belonged to a group of people just like her, and now she found people coming up to talk to her and her laughing and acting silly with others. Just as everyone would break out laughing, Tom and Nate would seamlessly join back in as if they were always there.

This is something to be expected, and so it didn't hurt when Nate finally told her that he was now dating Tom, but it did hurt to be reminded of just how single she was. It was strange really. Nora couldn't help but notice how gay men were much more forward than lesbians. Gay male bars would be packed full of bodies thumping and grinding in time with the music, but lesbian bars were either closing or pulling back their hours to just the weekend. Whenever she would go there, it would usually be only a handful of older lesbians, no one really her age. Nora tried dating apps, but found it to be fruitless as well. Women either didn't look like their profiles, if they were infact actual women, or they would meet up once and then that was it. Nora couldn't understand why. Was it her?

One afternoon, Nora finally vented her troubles to Nate and Tom over coffee. The two now were always togther and as inseperable as her and Nate once were.

Nate encouraged her with his usual upbeat take on things, but it was Tom who had a mouthful of muffin who chimed in some real truths.

"Nora, it's not just you. There are a lot of girls out there in this same predicament. I think its a matter of consequence. We live in a world where everything is online, which invites convenient and dangerous possibilities. Women have become more cautious and reluctant because of that, so they are a lot more likely to hesitate when meeting someone online. Yet because everyone is online, they don't show up to the bars either. What you got here is a stalemate."

Nora blinked a few times in shock. He was right. In this damned if you do, damned if you don't situation, the very thing that was supposed to make dating easier was making it more difficult. She sighed deeply. Atleast she could still take pleasure in the occasional drunk straight girl whom she'd never see again. There was always an abundance of them at gay bars anyway because girls would ironically have their Bachelorette parties there. Atleast this meant she could go to the same bars as Nate and Tom.

Whenever the three would go out, Nate and Tom would try very hard not to make Nora feel like a third wheel, and she'd occassionally get tangled up in a girls arms for the night, so it wasn't too hard, but it was always temporary for her. Nate and Tom were the only constants in her life, and they hated the thought of making her feel alone. Yet as Tom and Nate got closer, the more often Nora was alone. She had a few friends outside of them of course, but no one as close to her as they were. Finally, Nate had an ingenious idea to set Nora up with someone. He knew the best way to meet lesbians, as stereotypes suggested, was through sports. The only thing was Nora didn't play any sports. Being bullied and always excluded from peer oriented activities back in grade school often would do that to you, so he decided the best way would be a bit indirect. He would take her out to a bar where a group of lacrosse girls met after a game and let her meet them in more organic way.

Everything was going well. The gang had joined the lacrosse players for a beer and laughed over some outlandish stories. Nora had noticed one girl in particular who sat at the end of the booth. A girl who was petite with pale skin and had cool black hair in a short curly haircut that ended around her jawline. Her freckles looked so cute under her sharp blue eyes and Nora couldn't help but find herself agreeing everything the girl said. Conversations moved from topic to topic in an unpredictable manner, flowing easily. When it landed on polictics, suddenly the girl became very passionate. She clearly had felt very deeply about some things.

"You know we will be going to war soon! Everyone is denying it, but you can't tell me it won't happen. Resources are depleting and the last thing any country will do is split them fairly." The girl said foreboding.

"Of course, something like that would make anyone desperate. Some country would think it deserved a bigger cut of the share because they have a larger population, or more money, and eventually because they have more guns." Nora agreed.

"Exactly! Well I'm not going to be unprepared when the bombs start falling. I have trained strenuously in medical science and biology. I was thinking of joining a group on the verge of break through discoveries. Things like cures that can help advance man by centuries." She excitedly disclosed.

Nora couldn't help but feel maybe her Law degree would be so useful in such a scenario. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tom joining the conversation.

"Oh please, those groups are going to hide out in vaults away from the action. Count me out. I'd rather be in the thick of it fighting for the one I love!" Tom said before leaning over to give Nate a quick kiss. Nate pulled away however.

"Tom...we didn't talk about this. You're thinking of enlisting?!" Nate asked incredulously.

"Babe, but of course. It's the right thing to do. I can't imagine any better way to die than to do it trying to save others. It's a hero's calling." Tom explained.

Nate just sipped his beer quietly, he hadn't thought about any of these things very deeply. Neither had Nora, but with how passionate the girl infront of her was, and then Tom, she knew it was something she should start thinking about.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling Blue

Brief summary, this is about a female soul survivor, who is a lesbian. A bit of reworking towards the main Fo4 plot to make it lgbt friendly. Relationships with all female companions.

Ch. 1 - BEFORE THE BOMBS FELL -

Part Two

The lacrosse girl from the bar didn't tell Nora her name until they met for the second time. This time it was Nora's fault. She had made a D on a test in Biology 101 and suddenly found her ass looking for a tutor. She thought it was stupid, after all, she was majoring in Law. Why was she even taking Biology? The school said so she could be wellrounded, bunch of BS. Nora stormed down the hall with frustration in each step. She'd much prefer to spend her time after classes hanging out with Nate and Tom, who were now dropping the 'L' word in conversation as fast as her grade in Biology. She sighed apprehensively. Her professor told her to check the library for a tutor, so here she was, walking through the student watering hole. She finally found the right room tucked off to the back and opened the door, and low and behold, the medically minded lacrosse girl sat with books towering around.

She was now wearing glasses and had her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, but Nora recognized those crystal blue eyes. Nora felt suddenly warm and nervous, and stared wide eyed at the poor girl.

"Oh, it's you. Guess you might not remember me, but we've met before." The girl said calmly. Nora didn't want to seem like she obsessed over that night, even though she had thought about the girl occasionally here and there whenever things were quiet and slow.

"I think I remember...you were with the softball team." Nora said, pretending to have forgotten.

"Oh...um...it was lacrosse actually. I guess I should fully introduce myself. I'm Julie." She said and extended her hand in a chipper way. Nora shaked, knowing her hands were probably sweaty.

"I'm...Nora. I...uh...was needing some help...with Biology." She squeeked.

"But of course, Biology is my jam! Don't worry you're in good hands." Julie said very sweetly, making Nora helplessly look at her hands. They were pale and petite, delicate looking. It reminded Nora of swans.

"So shall we dive in? Or would you prefer some introduction. I don't want to assume anything and start annoying you with things you already have down" Julie asked, and it was there Nora felt she might not mind this tutoring so much after all.

Nora eagerly dashed for the library after classes each day. She began to learn to love Biology, or atleast the idea of it. Julie was so engrossed with it, her passion was contagious. Sometimes Julie would get so lost in a tangent, she'd forget what lesson they were on and finally turn to Nora and get red all over in a flustered manner.

"My apologies, I...uh...lost myself there. This must be rather annoying for you." She softly mumbled, embarrassed. Nora felt a shock and swirl in her stomach. It delighted her in a weird way that Julie was worried about how she acted in front of her.

"Oh no, you're fine! I...uh...just am having trouble keeping my eyes open. Would you like to grab some coffee real quick and comeback?" Nora asked coyly. She applaud herself innerly for how smooth that was.

"Sure, I'm suppose we could take a break." Julie agreed, there was a slight note of relief in her voice Nora perceived.

It wasn't long before grabbing some coffee became routine after every tutor session. Eventually they would begin to work over their homework together in the coffee shop too, Nora finding it a good way to get everything done and out the way for the rest of the day. Each time they met up, Nora would learn something new about Julie and found herself disclosing her own personal thoughts and experiences too. She soon became greedy for it. She wanted to know everything about Julie and share everything with her too.

She suddenly wanted to shares the music she liked and showed Julie a band she was listening to. Julie enjoyed it and thought about a band she liked to show Nora. They began to swap music and create playlists for one another. Nora would listen to Julie's playlist anytime she was riding in a car with Nate or Tom, or even just before she went to sleep at night. She studied each song for any secret reveal towards Julie's personality. Nora would create another playlist for her after awhile, and each time, had more and more romantic songs on it. Nora hadn't even realized, but those just happened to be the songs she was becoming obsessed with at the moment.

Nate and Tom were growing tired of how much Nora talked about Julie, but Nate never said anything because he was the same way when he first met Tom. He would listen to Nora talk about completely ordinary things Julie had done and considered it a sign that she liked her.

"You know, the semester is almost over, right? You'll be finishing biology soon. Better ask her out now before you lose the only reason to see her." Nate pointed out. Nora grew quiet, she hadn't thought about it, but he was right. Would they even still meet up for coffee once she no longer needed tutoring. Nora was conflicted. Part of the joy she was experiencing was from the fantasy of Julie liking her, but to actually ask her out could possibly mean losing Julie even as a friend and not being able to see her at all. How boring life would become.

The next tutor session Nora prepared herself mentally for battle. She was going to have to do something, but maybe not spring it on the poor all at once. How often she had fantasized grabbing Julie up and spreading her across the table. Suddenly it all felt delussional. Could she just have been kidding herself this whole time?

She decided the best way would be to feel her out. Tip a toe in the water but not to plunge right in. So, she waited in the backroom of the library for her tutor to arrive. Once Julie did, Nora conducted herself like normal; nothing out of the ordinary. An idea finally hit her.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot, my friend is having birthday hangout at the _Pantheon_ tonight. He said invite whoever, so I thought maybe you'd like to go." Nora lied, but Pantheon was very much an LGBT bar, and she figured it would be a good hint to Julie.

"Sure, I haven't been out in awhile. Literally, my room has a leaning tower of pizza boxes and Chinese take out containers. I definitely need to get out." She teased and laughed in that adorable but dorky way of hers. Nora didn't know, but she only laughed like that around her.

The night at the club would never be forgotten. Nora had to beg Nate to pretend it was his birthday and invite some people last minute. They all thought it was adorable how elaborate Nora was being. Because the bar thought it was Nates birthday, he got a few free shots, plus the table kept buying him some to keep up with Nora's charade. Soon he was very drunk and dancing crazily with Tom. Nora and Julie danced as well, but in a very platonic way. This drove Nate crazy, who wished Nora would just get it over with, so he began to hug everyone and be silly. Once he was hugging Julie and pulled her in close, he whispered to her that maybe Nora would like to hug her too. Julie looked astonished.

"What do you mean? Why?" She asked confused.

"Don't act like you don't know! That girl is in love with you!" Nate exclaimed, not realizing how loud he was being. They both turned and saw Nora standing there, speechless.

"Nora...I...was just trying to help." Nate drunkenly babbled. Tom shot him a look so fierce it physically hurt.

"Nora can we talk please? Let's go outside." Julie said, grabbing her handing and leading her to the door. A bouncer snatched the beer in Nora's hand as they passed, not letting them exit the bar with it. As the opened the doors and stepped outside, the air felt a little chilly and didn't help Nora's nervous energy.

"Nora, I've been wanting to say this too you for awhile, but something came up that made it unnecessary." Julie began, confusing the Hell out of Nora.

"I like you. I really do! I hoped you felt the same for a long time, but then everything changed. I got a letter saying I've been accepted into a new Medical program that'll start once I graduate in a few weeks. It will require me to leave and stay within a vault away from everyone, and once I go in, I won't be able to leave for a long time. I would have told you, but I figured if I didn't, then maybe it wouldn't be so hard when I leave." Julie explained, tears slowing building in her eyes. Nora felt like a bomb went off inside her, lifeless and a void of existence.

"What kind of program is this? Why a vault? I don't understand." Nora stutter, beginning to tear up herself.

"It's Vault 81, they're working on developing cures for diseases that have been plaguing man for centuries. This research can revolutionize the world, but it's no shock that war is inevitable, and we can't let that interrupt our studies or hinder our progress. We must find the cure at whatever cost, and I can't let my personal feelings get in the way of that. I'm sorry, but this is just too important." Julie said, her eyes falling their gaze to the ground. She looked up, made a small faint smile, pulled Nora into a hug, and then turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling Blue

Brief summary, this is about a female soul survivor, who is a lesbian. A bit of reworking towards the main Fo4 plot to make it lgbt friendly. Relationships with all female companions.

Ch. 2 - IT BEGINS -

Part one

Nora's Law degree was as polished as the day she got it, 5 years ago. Codsworth was doing an excellent job keeping the house tidy, which must have become just a little harder once she moved in. Nate insisted she come live with him and help take care of baby Shaun once Tom had passed away. The house was too quiet without him there and the task of raising a child became even more burdensome as Nate grieved.

He conforted himself with the knowledge that Tom died doing what he believed in, fighting for his Country like the hero he was. Nate had stayed behind to take care of Shaun, the baby they had thanks to Nora's help. She had been Shaun's surrogate mother when Nate and Tom were finally ready to become Dads. It was this reason Nora felt a little responsible for the boy once Tom had passed. She loved Nate like a brother and considered Shaun her nephew, and she promised to the boy she would do anything to give him the best life possible.

Nate was a mess and greiving to the point where he'd let the house get trashed. He wouldn't eat if you didn't make him, and he would smoke and drink himself into a stupor everyday. Nora tried to keep up with it, but with her job at the firm and baby Shaun, it was a bit overwhelming. So she approached Nate about getting a Mr. Handy, and soon Codsworth was one member in their corky little family.

The day the bombs fell started off as any other. Nora and Nate were planning a costume for Shaun's first Halloween. Then a knock at the door interrupted their calm evening. It was a Vault Tec representative. A sudden shock dashed through Nora and her mind wandered to Julie. She quickly pushed the thought away. That was too long ago. Yet the war had only intensified since then, and the thought of some security actually seemed sensible, so she signed up. Who knew they would need it immediantly? Once the News Anchor announced the bombs, Nora saw her life flash by. She knew it was everything she was afraid of coming to life. She also knew they didn't have much time to react, and so Nora and Nate raced towards the vaults with baby Shaun in tow. Everything would be fine, they said.

Everything was not fine. As soon they entered the vault, they were placed in these weird chambers that froze them in time, and what already felt like a bad acid trip only got worse when Nora woke at one point and saw Nate being shot and baby Shaun stolen. Some weird guy looking at her like leftovers being saved for later.

When she came to, she was surrounded by dead bodies, skeletons, giant roaches, and blah blah blah.

She found a Pip-Boy, escaped and entered the wasteland.

She met up with Codsworth, killed some Bloatflies, and set out towards Concord.

She met Dogmeat, and it was uneventful.

She met Preston Garvey, who had some settlements for her to help.

Then she head out towards Diamond City, and met Piper and saved Valentine…..oh yeah and Shaun….he's…..somewhere.

-2 months later- "In the Spongebob female narrator voice"

NOW IT REALLY BEGINS

Piper had been traveling with Nora, now nicknamed Blue, for 2 whole months. In those 2 months, she had seen some crazy shit! Things she didn't even know how to explain to Nat, who eagerly awaited for her back in Diamond City. Piper saw Blue enter a dead man's brain at the Memory Den, kill a serial killing artist, moonlight as the Silver Shroud and deliver righteous Justice, and help a robot woman and human man find love just to name a few.

It was strange doing things Piper never dreamed of, but at the end of the day, she felt like Blue and her were doing a lot of good. She would write down everything that was going on whenever she had time and give it to Nat to print in the Publick Occurence. She would also let Travis report it on his radio station. At first, people would thought it was all made up and tell her to stop reporting lies, but after some time, word got around and people began to recognize her and Blue as they came and went.

Once they gathered a bit of a name for themselves, people began to come up and ask for help with every odd and end thing like they knew Blue personally, and Blue would be happy to help. Piper was so proud to see how considerate and noble Blue was, but she also could see the toll it was taking on her. Every night Blue would sit by the fire with a bottle of Whiskey in her hand, staring deeply into the fire. Piper would sit beside her and share a drink, but ultimately would be worried for Blue.

"Common Blue, can't you just talk to me! I'm here for ya, you know. You've been doing this every night lately. What's going on?" Piper inquired insistently. Blue sighed deeply, took a swig of Whiskey, and finally met Piper's gaze. It was then she noticed the mix of green and brown in Piper's eyes.

"It's late December, this use to be a very special time of the year back in the day. A time where family would come together...and just let eachother know how much they cared….and loved one another. I don't know, it's just got me thinking of what I lost." Blue confessed, her voice cracking a bit as she fought the overwhelming urge to cry. Piper could see the pain Blue was bottling up, but didn't want to be too pushy, so she just wrapped her arm around her sholders and held her, without saying a word.

Once they got a good buzz going, their nerves eased enough to relax and head to bed. Normally, they would share a bed with one facing one way and the other facing the opposite direction. Most of the places they found to camp at only had one bed, and as it got colder, the warmth was welcomed. Yet tonight Piper wanted to hold Blue and sooth her, so she turned and embraced Blue. Blue could feel the hot tears starting to run down her face. She had been holding it in, but now there was nothing to do but let the tears flow.

"It's going to be okay, I promise. We will find Shaun." Piper whispered into Blue's ear gently. Blue heard her tender voice coo and tickle her ear, so soft and sweet, that she melted and whatever little bit of gate she still had walling her emotions in came tumbling down. She turned and burried face into Piper's chest and began to hear her heart beat. It was a slow and steady relaxed rhythm that lulled Blue to sleep.

Piper could feel Blue pressed tightly in her chest and felt a weird tingly sensation in her stomach. She felt hot suddenly and weird like some gawky teenager. Her hand began to stroke Blue's back in a slow calming motion and her mind became divided. Part of her was hurt to see Blue like this, but part of her enjoyed the closeness, something she hadn't had in awhile. The feeling confused her and felt strange, even inappropriate, but she didn't want to disturb it and fell asleep just like that, still holding Blue. When morning came, the two packed up and prepared to head out once more.

"Hey Pipes, let's stop by Santuary Hills and check on everybody. I'm sure Commander Preston has some assignments for me to check into." Blue said as she brewed some coffee over the fire.

"Sure thing, hey how about give me a some of that and I'll give you a smoke." Piper haggled. With so little supplies, everything was constantly running out. Blue poured the coffee into a tin can and realized there was only enough for one can, so she poured half into a coffee cup that had the handle broken off and added a little bit of water to each so they would go further. Just as she was doing that, Piper was realizing she was down to her last two cigarettes.

"Damn, yeah we definitely need to hit up Santuary Hills. How about let's split one now and save the other after we kill some raiders. You know that's when it's the best!" Piper said and lit one up, after two puffs, she passed it to Blue who kept the cycle going.

After gunning down a gang of raiders, Piper and Blue dug through they're stuff looking for anything of use.

"See anything good? I found a coffee cup with it's handle still intact! Score!" Blue said chuckling.

"Uh...I found a creepy doll with it's eyes carved out. Weird. Oh, cool, I found half a bottle of Bourbon and two Nuka-Colas. Wanna have the Bourbon and let me keep the Colas?" Piper asked, knowing Blue loved booze way more than her. Blue had gotten quiet and began to walk off into another room. When she came back, she had a gameboard box in her hands.

"You think this is worth anything?" Blue asked, a few feet away from Piper now.

"Uh, I don't know, does it have most of the pieces?" She wondered and turned to inspect the box. But Blue kept her hand holding it shut firmly.

"It does I checked," Blue said quickly,

"Come on, let's go before more raiders show up." And she began to urge Piper towards the door.

When they finally arrived to Sanctuary Hills, Preston was already waiting right in front the entrance.

"Fuck, he never quits." Blue exhaled at the sight of his chipper, 'can do' face.

"General, so happy you have returned. We have a few settlements that need your help." He began, and at that Blue went ahead and began drinking the half of the bottle of Bourbon left.

"How are the supply lines going, bud? We got any solid trade flowing yet?" Blue asked after a long swig.

"Well, we mostly have been trading the necessities like food, clothes, and blankets. Your cap donations have been going a long way towards buying ammo for our guns, but we still need to scavage some parts to make more. Thankfully, after many of your deeds in the Commonwealth, people have been donating whatever they can. Oh, that reminds me, do you have more caps for our treasurey? We need to pay a nearby farm for the brahmin they sent us." He informed, going off each item like a tightly wound clock.

Blue checked her bag and pulled out what little caps she mustered from her work out in the Commonwealth. The demand of caps only grew with each passing day, and Piper could see how stress she looked.

"Damn it Preston, is there any good new? She sighed, frustrated for Blue's sake. Preston paused for a moment, thought about it for real hard, and then finally looked up with a smile.

"Well, atleast it's not raining." He retorted before reaching over and grabbing the meager sack of caps from Blue.

"Do we have anything like cigarettes or booze? Some daytrippers would be nice." Blue grumbled.

"Since when you started doing daytrippers?!" Piper asked shocked.

"Common, it's not jet or anything. I just smoke it before I go to sleep. It's way less harmful than alcohol anyway…..it was even almost legal back in my day….but then the bombs." Blue explained.

"We don't have any of those things, General, but Trashcan Carla is here. Maybe she can help you." Preston said before turning and walking away with the jingle jangle of the sack of caps.

"You're a needy whore, Preston! Sucking on my radiated tits!" Blue hollered out after him. Blue sauntered quickly off looking for Carla, which Piper considered to be perfect, because she was now on a mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling Blue

Brief summary, this is about a female soul survivor, who is a lesbian. A bit of reworking towards the main Fo4 plot to make it lgbt friendly. Relationships with all female companions.

Ch. 2 - IT BEGINS -

Part two

Piper went straight to the make-shift School house where Codsworth taught children during the day while parents worked the crops, then at night he would teach adult classes for whoever wanted it, seeing as he never slept. She found him hovering over two children fighting over a toy alien.

"Now children, is that the manner you wish to conduct yourself in?" He said hovering closer and closer.

"I know! Perhaps sharing the toy is best!" Codsworth chirped before whipping out his saw and slicing the stuffed alien in half. The whole room fell silent as the children just stood in horror, staring at the balls of cotton littered all over the floor. By this point Piper knew that was wrap.

"Hey kiddos, I heard Sturges found a Giddy Up Buttercup and has been working on it! Go see if he got the old girl working!" Piper announced and with that the children were gone. Codsworth didn't even have time to protest.

"Pleased to see Ms. Piper, but I must say, must you trick the kids?" He scolded, but Piper could hear just a slight giggle in his voice.

"I got a question for ya. Blue was talking about something big that use to happen in December a long time ago. What do you think it was?" She asked, she knew Blue had been feeling down lately and drinking way more than she use to, she figured she could try and cheer her up.

"Well, of course! Ms. Nora was talking about Christmas...or maybe Hanukkah… perhaps Kwanzaa even. The point is December was full of merriment and fun times for all!" Codsworth chirped, spinning around in excitement.

"What does all of that mean? What do we have do?" Piper inquired eagerly leaning forward for more information.

While Piper conversed with Codsworth, Blue found Carla standing just outside the basketball court Blue had constructed.

"Carlaaa! Sexy Mama! I got a nice score for you!" Blue skipped towards her, the gameboard box in her arms. She slowly lifted the lid so Carla could just peek underneath. It was a few hits of jet and one shot of Pyscho.

"Shitbirds! The hell you find that?" Carla said, taken back that the General had this on them. Blue was like a scared little deer when she first met her, skiddish and too kind for her own good, but 2 months in the wasteland changed her, and Carla was liking this new vault dweller.

"I could of sworn your ass was a narc when I met ya! Well...what ya want for it."

Carla said then started hacking.

"I'm gonna need some daytrippers, a carton of smokes, and a bottle of liquor Ma'am." Blue said giddily.

"Now just hold on now, I can hook you up this time, but next time you gonna have to go to Goodneighbor for the daytrippers. Hancock buys me out usually." She grunted then spat on the ground. She reached into a weathered bag covered in brahmin sweat and grabbed Blue's groccery list. Finally, finally, finally.

Blue could begin with her new ritual for the perfect evening.

Blue cracked open her new bottle of Bourbon and poured some into and old coolant bottle that had been thoroughly cleaned, then she added some Nuka-Cola Cherry and created her favorite cocktail. She crossed her livingroom and opened up her holotape player. Time for some jams. She found a worn out holotape of 'Blossom Dearie - You Fascinate Me So' and began to play it. Now, her ritual was almost complete, just one more thing. She eased down to the couch and pulled out her bag of daytripper. The smell filled up the room like a Spice Shop. She took out her grinder and meshed it up, filled a little into her pipe and lit up. Inhale….hold breath….exhale slowly. Oh yeah, that was the stuff. She leaned back into her couch and let the wave of calm take over her.

Piper was very glad Blue had placed markers on the houses so you could tell where to find who and what. She went down to the make-shift bar looking for Blue, but only found Mama Murphy drinking Sturges under the table.

"And I said *hiccup* I don't have no *hiccup* Giddy Up Buttercup." Sturges muttered.

Piper continued on and head down to Blue's house, which had the home plate from a baseball field as the doormat. When she approached the door, she heard music pouring from inside, music she never on the radio before.

"Uh, Blue? I snatched you a Fancy Lads Snack Cake from Preston. You okay?" She said, slowly pushing the door open and walking in. She saw Blue chilling to music with a relaxed smile painted on her face, her hand bobbing up and down in time with the music.

"Ohhhh Pipppesss! Heeeey maaan! Yoooouuu shouuuld heeeaar thissss song!" Blue said slowly turning to meet her gaze. As Blue lifted up from the couch, the bottle of coolant fell from her laugh and thudded onto the floor. Blue slowly turn down to recognize the bottle on the floor, her red eyes focused so hard.

"OOOOPSSS, myyy baaaaddd!" She said before reaching ever so slowly to retrieve it. Her head smacking into the coffee table on the way down.

"What in the hell am I seeing right now! This is insane!" Piper snapped. Blue sat solemnly back down on the couch.

"It'ssss foorrr Julie. She loved thisss sssong." Blue stuttered, eyes completely closed.

"Who is Julie? Is it someone I know?" Piper asked confused, she oddly felt a pinch in the back of her throat.

"Julie…. Julie...is dead." Blue whimpered. Piper came up and sat beside her on the couch.

"Blue, we might need to take a break from searching for Shaun. You're a mess right now. How about let's focus on settlements for the moment." Piper urged very calmly.

"Whoooo arrre yooouuu? Fucccking Pressston?! Noooo, I neeeeeed to finnnnd Vault…..Vault….81." Blue muttered half comprehensively.

"It's time for night night, Blue. She said and suddenly picked Blue up without much issue. Damn, guess killing raiders and super mutants is a hell of a workout. She carried her down to her room and laid her on the dirty double mattress Blue had on the floor. She eased down beside her and began to hold her like before, but this time Blue was cuddly and began to nuzzle into Piper.

"Ohh? Are you cold?" Piper squeeked out nervously. Again, she felt hot all over and weird in her tummy. Her heart was racing and fluttering in her chest. Blue crawled on top of her, shoving her knee in between Piper's thighs to balance herself on the mattress. The pressure against Piper's sex felt good, really good, but Piper fought the fact she liked it and tried to ignore it. Now her clit began to thump in time with her pulse, like a little heart beat down there, and soon her whole body was pulsing.

"Mmmm...Blue...what are you doing?" She mummbled. Blue lowered her face down closer and closer to Piper's, her lips ever so close to touching.

"I'm not sure. I can stop…" Blue whispered down to her.

"We should...don't...mmmmm." Piper moaned a little and bit her bottom lip.

"Piper….oh, Piper. You're so…" Blue whispered, but suddenly she felt Piper's hands around her hips.

"Say it! Say my name again." Piper ordered her with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Piper! Piper! Fuck me, please! Oh pretty please. Oh, you're so...wet. I can feel it." Blue groaned and with that, everything was a blurr. She leaned down and began to kiss Piper on her neck, lightly pressing her teeth with a soft warm lick to follow on the sensitive skin. She rocked her hips back and forth and grinded on top Piper, who moaned so loudly, Dogmeat's head jerked up somewhere far away.

Piper leaned up with a new vigor and ripped Blue's shirt right off. Buttons tinged against the tin metal walls.

"Fuck your fucking shirt!" She snarled and looked down to behold her reward. Pale handcup boobs with rosie nipples. She lifted Blue up and laid her on her back; she wanted to take her time.

"Slow down, Blue. You act like you haven't fucked in 200 years." She teased, knowing the vault dweller hadn't seen pussy since before the bombs fell.

Piper kissed Blue on the mouth, sucking in her bottom lip and letting her teeth drag softly across it as it slipped away. She did the same to Blue's nipples, the feeling of electricity in Blue's burning tips.

"Piper, ohhh Piper! Don't stop, please." Blue moaned out. Piper was liking the reactions she was pulling out of Blue, it turned her on and made her feel bold.

"Oh, so you like pain? Must be why you live so dangerously." She whispered down in Blue's ear. Piper looked over to the dresser nearby and saw a candle burning. She snatched it and held it over Blue's chest, letting it drip onto her.

"Ah ewwww." Blue screamed as the hot sting burned her chest. It only lasted a few seconds like a quick whip, hurting in an oh so fantastic way.

"I want you to spread your legs, wide." Piper ordered Blue in a calm but authoritative voice. Blue unzipped her pants and let Piper pull them off her. She then obeyed and spread her gate door open. Before Piper began eating her dessert, she took her hat off and put it on Blue's head.

"Be a good girl and hold this for me." She instructed before lowering down to Blue's pulsing lower lips. Piper stroked a finger down to check how ready Blue was. Very, apparently. The sudden shock of a tongue swimming inside her sent Blue squealing. It tickled at first and Blue couldn't help but giggle, but oh did she want more. She bit her bottom lip so she wouldn't interrupt.

Piper realized she found her clit when her tongue grazed something that felt like a tiny bean and sent Blue squawking. Piper suddenly stopped, not giving it to her just yet. She looked up and met Blue's eyes.

"Hey, Dollface!" She giggled.

"Oh Piper, please just fuck me! I dying here." Blue groaned. Piper laughed then and went back to work. She rubbed her tongue up and down on her clit and then swirled it in circles. Blue's wetness began to slip down Piper's face and chin. Piper finally whipped out the move she knew would undo Blue, she sucked tenderly on her clit, pulling it deeper and deeper in her mouth.

"Ah ah ahhh!" Blue grunted like an animal. A sneaky finger slipped into her dripping wet cave, causing Blue to jerk and arch her back. Back and forth, back and forth. In and out, in and out. Soon Piper could feel Blue's legs wrap around her and pull her closer.

"Say my name!" Piper ordered her, fucking her like a dirty hole for her amusement.

"Ahhh…." Blue moaned and panted breathlessly. Piper gave her a quick slap on her ass, a red hand print marking her skin.

"Bitch! I said say my name!" Piper growled and with that, plunged her two fingers deeper, so deep, she could feel nerves tighten around her hand and grip them.

"AHH! PIPE...pipe...Ah ohhhh oh ahhh Pipe..ER ohhhh FUCKING SHIT!" She screamed, cumming all over Piper's hand and digging her legs deep into her back. Piper picked up her body and faced Blue's exposed pulsing pussy towards the desk fan, letting the cold air blow on her tenderness. Blue laid there, completely spent with wet stains all over her mattress.

"Now go to sleep!" Piper said before slamming the door behind her as she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Feeling Blue

Brief summary, this is about a female soul survivor, who is a lesbian. A bit of reworking towards the main Fo4 plot to make it lgbt friendly. Relationships with all female companions.

Ch. 3 - INTO THE VAULT -

Part One

The next morning, Blue awoke feeling amazing, but odd. She woke up and found herself completely naked in bed, and even stranger, Piper's hat was on her head. What in God's name happened? She perused her house for clues, reached her living room and found her coolant bottle with just a little left. Good, she could use a swig to clean up her teeth and kill her headache. She believed she was starting to piece together what happened, clearly she didn't just drink, but mixed with some daytrippers and got extra fucked up. Piper probably helped her to her room and lost her hat.

"Damn! She's probably so mad at me." Blue dreaded. She then noticed a delicious Fancy Lads Snack Cake on the coffee table. Unopened and beckoning to be tasted. Blue grabbed it and ate it ferociously, with an audible 'nom nom'. She needed to find Piper and apologize for fucking up so hard.

She exited her house with a harsh sting from the sun in her eyes. Could that be radiation? No just disappointment. She eased her way down the sidewalk but stopped when she noticed a crowd gathering in the center of town. The heck? Was Preston having meetings without her again? Another damn settlement could wait til noon atleast, what time was it? She looked at the sun dial nearby, 3 pm it said. Oh Lord, that's not good.

She tried to peer over the crowd to see what was happening, but it was so tightly gathered, it was like an impenetrable wall. Finally, Blue was close enough just to make out what people were saying.

"People did this 200 years ago?! How weird?" Some random settler muttered.

"Who wastes gasoline like that?" Another settler commented.

By this point Blue was so confused, just what in the Hell was going on? She pushed her way to the center and stood in shock to find what she saw. A giant humongous crazy looking tree stood towering over the settlers in the center of Sanctuary Hills. Tied upon it were Nuka-Cola and beer bottles hanging from sting like ornaments, a phone and it's chord wrapped around it, a tangled up tricycle shoved in between some branches, and tires all around the base to hold it up. It was an apocalyptic Christmas tree.

"Welcome to Christ-nukkah! A holiday from our General's days. We shall celebrate as they did, and be merry and gay!" Piper annouced to the crowd. Cheers roared along with a few questions.

"What does it mean to be merry and gay?" Someone asked.

" Use your imagination, I guess." She answered, turned, and saw Blue standing below her.

"Aw, Blue! You made it! Come on up here." She instructed, so Blue climbed up the thrown together stage and joined Piper.

"Piper, what is all this?" Blue said incredulously.

"It's for you! We all noticed how hard you been working and the toll it was taking on ya, so we had to do something sweet. Do...you like it?" Piper explained, cheeks reddening.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you, I love it! I'm just surprised, I thought you would be mad at me." Blue admitted sheepishly before handing her hat.

"Be mad? Oh, for not getting my turn last night? I figured you can take care of me later, last night was just about you." Piper responded.

"What? I thought you would be mad cause I must have been acting stupid. I stole your hat for crying out loud. How messed up was I?" Blue explained. Suddenly the smile and glow that rested upon Piper's face dissappeared and was replaced by wide eyes.

"You...don't remember last night...at all?" Piper whimpered, a choked feeling of hurt in her throat.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I must have said some stupid stuff and acted a fool. It won't happen again." Blue said, a loud shattering sound cracked through the air, interrupting them.

"Oh sorry! I broke an ornament!" A settler shouted off behind them.

"It's okay, that usually would happen every year!" Blue called out. This sent the wrong message to the wild crowd and soon the sounds of shattering glass and breaking metal scored over Piper's heart.

"Hey, so I need to go to Goodneighbor, but I'd understand if you didn't want to go." Blue stumbled over the sentence nervously. This made Piper's face turn beet red and anger course through her veins.

"Why wouldn't I want to go?! Do YOU not want me to go?" She shouted, furious.

Of I course I want you to, but I thought you were mad me." Blue said awkwardly, scratching her head though it didn't itch.

" I SAID I'M FUCKING FINE! I'M NOT ANGRY! LET'S GO ALREADY!" Piper roared, and that was that. Then proceeded the most awkward few hours of their lives. With each step and long stretch of silence, Piper was conflicted. She enjoyed herself last night and had fun with Blue. She figured they'd do it again the next day after Blue would squirt from overwhelming joy when she saw the Christ-nukkah celebration Piper planned for her. Her heart felt heavy in her chest, and much like the broken glass that covered Sanctuary Hills, she wondered if anyone would even bother to clean it up.

She occassionally peaked at Blue and thought about the lustful way she called out her name.

"Piper! Piper! Fuck me, please! Oh, pretty please!" Rang in her head over and over, it made her throat tighten and it was hard to swallow.

Hancock had a crooked little smile when Blue and Piper showed up. He sat with his legs folded on top his desk. His body guards peering around each corner.

"So, a little birdie tells me you looking to sell products, for some caps of course. Minutemen keeps getting bigger and bigger, and Preston expects you to just foot the bill. I understand completely." Hancock said as he dropped each foot to the floor with a loud thud and stood up.

"That...is the fishiest thing I ever heard! What are we doing here?" Piper declared.

"Oh contraire, the only fishy thing in this room is your fingers Piper! Which broad you finger gunned last night? I always figured you swung that way." Hancock chuckled with his creeky voice. Piper turned beet red, how could he know?

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She quickly deflected.

"Piper, common now, you forget I have a giant hole where my nose used to be. I'm basically all nostrils now." He laughed.

"Hancock!" Piper yelled.

"Hand-pussy!" Hancock yelled back

"That's enough you two! Oh and Piper, nice! I wonder who the lucky girl was! Anyway, Hancock, you're right. I need money. I can't keep up with these settlements, but I can't let them down. They depend on me. What's the job?" Blue said in her authoritative General voice.

Piper whimpered and thought to herself saddly,

"It was you! You dumb bitch!"

"Job is simple enough, go to Vault 81 and sell to our products to Tina De Luca. Oh, but watch out for her brother, he may not intend to but he most likely will blow our cover and get some heat on us. Just go to Tina, she handles her shit like an adult." Hancock explained.

"So we're selling drugs now, are we Blue?" Piper inquired disgustedly.

"Oh common, it's going in a Vault. Once it goes in, it doesn't come out. Hancock retorted.

"Vault 81? It still...exists?" Blue stammered.

"That's where Julie was? Isn't it?" Piper realized.

"Was. She has to be dead now. It's been over 200 years." Blue said, but deep down she wasn't sure. What if the same thing that happened to her, happened to Julie? What if Julie was frozen that whole time and is still alive?

The walk to the vault seemed like it would be as silent as the journey to Goodneighbor, but Piper couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Who in Christ-nukkah is Julie?! Blue, you're keeping secrets, I don't like it." Piper finally blurted out.

"Julie is a girl I knew back in college, back in my early twenties. I cared very deeply for her, but she left. She said she cared too, but it wasn't enough for her to abandon her career. I understand now, of course. For a long time though, I didn't. I guess I never got over it." Blue finally just let truth pour out of her. She had been bottling it up for too long.

Piper was quiet for a moment. She couldn't be upset with Blue for having a past, after all, she did too, but for some reason it didn't feel like the past. 200 years had passed, but Blue was frozen that whole time. Everything from her old life was still fresh in her mind.

"So who did you fuck last night? I told you my dirt, now sing sister!" Blue teased, shocking Piper out of her thoughts.

"I thought it was someone special too, like Julie was to you. Guess we were both wrong." Piper finally grumbled.

"A bunch of cunts, the lot of them!" Blue said and laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Feeling Blue

Brief summary, this is about a female soul survivor, who is a lesbian. A bit of reworking towards the main Fo4 plot to make it lgbt friendly. Relationships with all female companions.

Ch. 3 - INTO THE VAULT -

Part Two

The journey to Vault 81 was long, but nowhere near as bad as the one from Sanctuary Hills. They were able to make a Pit Stop in Diamond City, where Piper was able to see Nat. As soon as her little sister saw her approaching, and the look on her face, Nat knew something was wrong. She hadn't seen Piper look this down since when that DC Guard had stopped 'checking in' on Piper almost a year ago. Now her big sis looked troubled again, so Nat quickly ran up to see what was wrong.

"Piper! Piper! Guess what? We sold four news paper today! That's one more than usual." Nat gleefully announced, jumping up and down. Piper smiled a weak smile, but was delighted to see and hug Nat.

"Oh, how about let's grab some noodles, kiddo. You hungry?" Piper said, kneeled down so she was at Nat's eye level. The two walked off and allowed Blue to do her own thing for a moment.

Blue went to swing by her apartment and replenish some ammo when she bumped into two guys in suits. They did not look friendly. She sighed deeply. She had a feeling what this was going to be about.

"Malcolm would like to speak to you...now." One of the men said while the other placed a soft, but intimidating, hand on her shoulder. Something told Blue this was not up for discussion. As the two suits escorted Blue towards the Colonial Taphouse, they passed the noodle stand where Piper and Nat were chowing down. Blue flashed her a nervous smile, and Pipers eyes just widen as a noodle hung from mouth in mid slurp. This could not be good.

When they reached the balcony over looking the market they found Malcolm calmly shuffling cards at table, waiting for them.

"More Brandy, Sir? How about for your guest? Moonshine it is, Sir." Wellingham inquired from Malcolm before hovering off to fetch the drinks; his robotic extended arm purposefully smacking Blue's shoulder as he passed.

"Aw, it's the Vault Dweller. Just the person I'd like to see. Heard you played a mean game of cards. I also heard that you had a trick of making a Joker go missing." Malcolm hinted subtly, refering to Cooke's disappearance. He dealed out hands of cards for himself, the two suits, and Blue, who was shoved into a seat against her will.

"I don't know what your talking about." Blue tried to play cool, but she could tell Malcolm wasn't to be trifled with. His dark shades hid the piercing stare she could feel cutting into her.

"Funny, then you must know someone who can do card tricks. I'm sure you brush into some interesting people through all of your travels." Malcolm prodded, figuring she must of been a cover for a bigger fish. It wouldn't be the first time someone new in town got mixed up in the wrong web.

"You know, now you mention it, I did bump into an interesting guy who could play cards really well. I think his name was Marowski. He might know how to do that Joker trick." Blue lied, but kept a solid bluff going. She knew Malcolm would know him and probably already have cause to suspect him. After all, this sort of business doesn't lead to many friends. Malcolm was quiet for a moment, his face expressionless.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time Marowski was a pest. I think I know a good way for you to earn my trust. Take the sorry Son of a Bitch out, and we will be even." Malcolm concluded just as Wellingham returned with the drinks.

"Give the Brandy to her, Wellingham, our new friend." Malcolm instructed the pompous robot.

"But...Sir? Surely you don't intend to…..of course, Sir. The finest Brandy for our…finest company." He bitterly obeyed.

Blue wasn't sure if she wanted to be in Malcolm's company for long, but she did know it might be time to pay Marowski a visit. Especially after letting Trish be a loose end.

When she finally was able to leave with Malcolm dismissing her, she breathed a heavy sigh. Exactly what was she getting into? She knew nothing about these kind of affairs! She remembered being so meek and quiet back as a kid, and still very shy in college. Her nervousness always keeping her from acting on the things she wanted. Now she was sitting amongst a crime boss, and being considered a threat by him...or useful by him.

It was clear he was still making up his mind on it and the whole Marowski business was a test to determine which. If she killed Marowski, she could prove to be useful and Malcolm would most likely want to keep her close, something Blue dredded. If she didn't kill Marowski, she would be an enemy, one Malcolm would prefer to handle swiftly than leave unresolved, unlike how she handled Triss. Blue began to worry. What if Triss warned Marowski?

It was during Blue's unanticipated meeting with Malcolm that Piper summoned all her skills as a reporter and begin to investigate what Malcolm could possibly want with her Blue. Well, her companion. Nat saw the worried look in Piper's eyes as soon as Blue and the suits walked past, knowing it couldn't be good.

"Is everything okay? Why is your friend walking around with those guys? You always said those guys were bad." Nat asked her big sis, showing an attention for strange behavior, something any skilled reporter would do. Piper smiled a nervous smile, not sure if she was okay with Nat following her footsteps. Piper did know just the person she needed to talk though. Solomon, one of Malcolm's little lackies

"Stop playing stupid you chem coated cock loving whore!" Piper growled as she slammed Solomon against a wall in a back alley. Chems had worn his body down and made him very thin, so he almost felt like a rag doll in her hands. Piper had nothing against the man and knew everything would be cool after a few beers the next day, but every now and then she had to flex some muscle to squeeze the best scoop from 'low lifes'. It only worked on low lifes, for honest people would just call the guards and send Piper to jail, but low lifes had reasons of their own to not get the DC guards involved.

"Come on, Solly! Anything will do. Come on, you have to had noticed something weird. Something recent and out the blue?" Piper prodded before releasing her grip and letting Solomon tumble to the ground. He coughed for a few seconds.

"Out of the blue...hmm...out of the...blue. Yeah, come to think of it, Malcolm was looking for Blue. Guess your little girlfriend is in trouble." Solomon laughed before hacking a few times.

"She is not my...! Well, I already knew that, so do anything else, Solly?" Piper continued.

"Geez Piper, don't twist my arm! There was a girl asking around about Cooke. Paul suddenly got money. Travis sounds better on the radio now. My hair is starting to fall out. A weird cartographer name Ellen just showed up in town and won't leave the Dugout." Solomon began to pour out, saying what ever he could think of.

"Okay, okay, that's plenty. I think I can take it from here." Piper said and began to walk away, but she suddenly stopped in mid step, turned around to face Solomon, who was still on the ground.

"Hey, Solly, wanna grab a few beers tomorrow?" Piper finally asked. He looked up at her weakly, then lowered his head and began to laugh.

"Throw a few shots in there and we good, Pipes." The man chuckled.

Piper ran down to the Dugout, and there she was, Ellen of course, but more importantly the girl who was looking for Cooke.

"Hey stranger, haven't seen a fine girl like you around this town before." Piper said as flirty as could to the girl drinking alone. She grabbed a chair and sat down at the girl's table.

"How about I buy you a drink?" Piper continued to act smooth and flirty. She could see the girl adjust her legs nervously, but giggle with a slight blush.

"I believe you stole my line. I've been offering drinks all day to anyone who could help me. After a long day with not much accomplished, it's quite refreshing to be given a drink instead." The girl pointed out.

"And what's the problem, Dollface? You seem tired, how about I try to help?" Piper said, leading the girl to very thing already she knew.

"Well, my father has been missing. His name is Henry Cooke, and I haven't heard from him in days. I normally wouldn't jump to conclusions, but it's not like him." She explained, a sadness now seeping into her eyes.

"Cooke! Oh my God! Honey, I'm so sorry, but I do know what happened to him. I hate to tell you this, but Cooke was killed." Piper answered mournfully.

Truthfully, she felt very bad for how everything shook out that awful day with Blue, but she also knew Blue had promised not to kill Trish, and Cooke refused to listen and be reasoned with. She didn't want it things to end that way, but Cooke was double crossing everyone he knew, and it was only a matter of time before it caught up with him. He betrayed Paul, Nelson Latimer, Marowski, and finally crossed Blue by going against her wish to save Trish. He was a weasel. Yet, unlike him, Piper would never betray Blue.

"I know the bastard who did it too! Mother fucker has been robbing Diamond City of good people for awhile now. Somebody should do something about it." Piper said with an angry grimace.

"Who did it? Who?! I'll do something about it, I promise! I'll kill that son of a bitch! He has it coming to him. Just tell me who!" The girl fired up, and with tears in her eyes, was ready for vengeance.

"His name is Malcolm." Piper told her.


End file.
